Scarlet Tears
by FantasySpark
Summary: As Remilia and Patchouli travel to the outside world to visit the graves of Remilia's dead friends, Remilia is reminded of her past. She then sits down with Patchouli in an old home nearby and recalls the events, which may bring about change in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and in her younger sister's life.
1. The Grave

**Author's Note: Just so this can make sense, this was a little while after Remi met Patchouli, meaning Sakuya is not in here. (Just in case some of the dialogue later on might confuse you.)**

* * *

"Remi... are these your parents?" Patchouli quietly asked. The two stood in the bitter winter cold, standing at the foot of a few headstones. Remilia definitely muttered something, but not very loud. Then she finally spoke up.

"Hmm-hmm. They were all crazy." Remilia laughed. "But, no. These are the human friends that I made in the 500 years I've lived. They thought there was nothing wrong with befriending a vampire." she walked over a place her hand on the grave. "So here you lie, rotting away under all this snow. It's certainly been a while. We really enjoyed ourselves when you were still alive, huh?"

"I take it this was before I met you?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun then. But my parents on the other hand..." her looked turned distraught, but for only a little. "Patchy, would you like to hear the story of my parents?" she quietly asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been in the mansion for a while now. It's better that you know." she explained. "How about this? Let's get back quickly." she patted the headstone once again. "Goodbye, old friend of mine." They then returned to a small little frozen house not too far away from the cemetery. In order to visit that cemetery, Patchouli needed to send them both to the outside world in Europe, where Remilia lived before she came to Genoskyo. It took some power to not damage the barrier on their way out. Luckily, it would be much easier to return. Once they made it inside, there was warm tea waiting for them. Remilia put all of her effort into it making it, but it still tasted like dish water.

"Maybe I am getting old..." Remilia muttered before almost spitting out her poorly-made tea.

"Why do you say that?" Patchouli asked, almost doing the same as Remilia.

"All of my friends... they've died. Passed on. Left me behind. And I doubt they died happily." she sighed.

"It may be out of place to suggest this... but was it the villagers?" Remilia shuddered and Patchouli pulled back a little bit.

"Yes, it was. I'm not sure if the villagers are still the same nowadays in Europe, but that was their fate. I couldn't change it, and for that, I was sorry. I never got to tell them, either." she sighed. "But now that we're here, I would like to share that story with you. As it all started out, all of the vampires in Europe didn't care for humans in the least. They were just drinks and meals. But I was an exception to that case. Because I know what it feels like to be human." Patchouli gasped. "Yes, I was human. It was the worst years of the beginning of my life..."


	2. The Dreadful House

**Also, while I was writing this story, I couldn't help but make Remilia a very protective sister. Oddly, it's hard to imagine her not being like that...**

* * *

From as far as Remilia's memory could reach, she remembered not being cared for in the house that she lived in. Her parents did nothing but argue with each other. And if by accident, she managed to stumble upon the two in the middle of an argument, things would turn physical. And it would all be directed towards her. She had no say in any of it, as she muffled her screams and took the abuse. When nighttime fell, she would just lay her limp body down on the cold floor and try to sleep through the throbbing pain. But finally around when she had turned five, her younger sister was born. She went by the name Flandre. And just like Remilia, they neglected her presence. So instead, Remilia took care of her.

"Hi, I'm Flan!" she would always repeat. She was rather fond of her name.

"Geez, you always say that." Remilia smiled as the two sat together in their small room.

"Hey, I wanna play a game!" she decided. Flandre grabbed a hold of Remillia's hand and tugged. Loose bandages were wrapped around her hand from when it had been crushed by a hot metal pan. She had began patching up her own wounds just a while ago. Because ever since Flan was born, the beatings got more brutal and the injuries became more noticeable.

"Gah!" Before Remilia could hide the pain, Flandre studied her out of curiosity.

"Is Onee-sama hurt?"

"Ah... no, I'm fine..." but her voice said otherwise.

"That's not the truth!" Flandre sputtered. Remilia sighed and lightly patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Flan. I'm fine, or else I wouldn't be able to pat your head, right?"

"Well, okay..." Even then, Flandre still didn't believe her. So from then on out, Remilia tried even harder not to let Flandre know about what was happening. She was almost successful, until one day she and Flan were sitting at a small table, away from where their parents were in the kitchen. They had started screaming and called Remilia over.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Remilia whispered with a fake smile. But in her head, her thoughts were running wild. _Oh no, not now. Please, not now. The kitchen is obviously visible from where Flan is sitting! _She walked over, and just as she thought, she was about to become their punching bag. When she looked up, oddly she just saw her father siting at the other table, filled with anger and distress. Where had her mother gone off to? He glared over at her and yanked her up by her hair.

"Why do you think you're here, you blue-haired freak? Are you even human?" he growled.

"Uh... I..."

"Well...? Answer me!" He delivered a hard blow to her stomach and she skid across the floor, hacking and coughing. A little blood spilled from her lip. Just then, her mother came onto the scene again, screaming as usual. They both stood up and started again, and Remilia sat up slowly. She could just feel Flandre watching the back of her head. She felt so guilty that she wanted to cry. But instead, Remilia just sat there, unable to move. She didn't want to get hurt again, but she couldn't face her younger sister. In the end there was one thing she didn't notice. The knife her mother was using just before, fell right out of her mother's hand. And it tore through Remilia's skin, and blinded her right eye. She fell back in pain as blood dripped down her face and stained her dirty dress. Her parents didn't even care.

"Onee-sama!" Flandre ran over to Remilia who lay on the ground, clutching her throbbing eye and trying her best to muffle her screams. "Onee-sama, your eye! You need help!" Flandre turned towards her parents. Remilia tried to stop her, but her voice was too weak and her throat hurt.

"Flan, no..." she muttered.

"Mommy! Onee-sama is hurt!" Flandre cried. She was completely ignored, so she began to tug on her mother's dress. In return, she was batted away.

"Flan, please stop..." Remilia begged. Flandre looked back at her. Then silently walked over to Remilia and collapsed in her lap, crying profusely.

"Onee-sama, you're not okay..." Flandre sobbed. Remilia did nothing but agree with her in her mind. Her whole body was in pain. _It'll all be okay in the morning... _she thought. She couldn't bare to stand up, for she would wake her sister who had fallen asleep. She had been in deep thought for quite a while, actually. Their parents were no where in sight. So she just laid her back on the wall behind her and fell into a deep sleep.

"...Yes, it was a painful life." Remilia sighed, as she recalled all of those past events. Her eyes studied the ground for a few minutes.

"Remi, are you okay?" Patchouli asked.

"Ah! Sorry...I was caught in deep thought. So tell me, how much longer do we have until we return to Gensokyo?"

"I can spare us a few days, so you can clear your mind."

"Really? Well thank you. So as I was saying..."

* * *

**It was extremely difficult writing this part. Especially having to explain it. I hope you still enjoy...**


	3. Escape

Remilia woke back up to find she was still in the same place. She was reminded of yesterday and quickly closed her right eye, which still felt just as painful. Looking around, Flandre was no where to be found. Maybe she woke up earlier and left? So Remilia slowly stood up and trudged back to their room. Flandre certainly didn't look alright when she opened the door. Her back was towards Remilia, and when she turned around she ran into her arms.

"Onee-sama! I got bruises..." When Remilia looked closer, Flandre was rather ruffed up. What was especially noticeable, was a small gash that ran across her cheek. Remilia knelt down and hugged her.

"Oh Flan, are you alright? Did they do this to you?" Flandre nodded, with a sad look in her eyes. "It's okay... it's not your fault. Just remember to avoid being near them when they get mad." she sighed. "Now, I think we should treat those..."

Afterwards, Remilia's eye began to heal up over the course of weeks. It was still scarred, and she could open it. But when she did open her eye, it gave her an uneasy feeling. It just never looked...right.

"Onee-sama, when will it stop?" Flandre asked one day as she rubbed her bruises, being careful not to touch any newly opened cuts.

"I'm not sure... but maybe, we can just leave this place." she said, staring far off into the distance.

"Leave?"

"Yes, leave and never come back." So after some long and thoughtful planning, Remilia and Flandre snuck out on the night of the full moon. They really had no place to go, but why should they need to suffer through that? Remilia looked back once they had safely gotten out of plain view. She wouldn't look back again. In fact, she didn't feel any sympathy for them when they find the two gone. They probably wouldn't care anyways.

"Those savages..." Remilia muttered. "I hope those two are in hell right now, arguing as they always did!" she roared. She stood up, and looked just about ready to destroy the whole house. Before she could do much else, Patchouli placed a hand on her shoulder. Remilia was still filled with rage, but slowly calmed back down. "Ah... I'm sorry. I just..." Patchouli shook her head.

"It's okay, Remi. I understand."

"... thank you. But once I escaped from them with Flandre, at first I didn't know what to do. I guess I just went with my instinct..."

"Where are we going, Onee-sama?"

"Hmm, it looks like we'll have to go to the village down there." Remilia pointed down the hill. Unlike others, their house was on the outskirts of the village. "But I doubt we'll find anything of use there during the night. How about the forest just for tonight?" she suggested.

"Sure!" So the two carefully navigated towards a little forest they didn't live too far away from. It's was unusually quiet and tranquil. The two settled on a log. "It's quiet here!" Flan noted.

"It's very peaceful, isn't it? And to top that off, the moon is very bright today. I've never seen it so beautiful."

"Ooh, you're right!" The two enjoyed each other's company until Flandre grew tired. Remilia crawled up next to her and fell asleep.

It was a little after the sun rose before Remilia woke up. Flandre woke up as well. At least they were able to enjoy peaceful sleep for once. And from there, the two set out a bit deeper into that forest. After a while it seemed quite endless, but Remilia refused to turn back. Sooner or later, the clouds grew dark. And so the two sat side by side, as the rain poured on their faces. There was no where to hide from it.

"Are you okay, Flan?" Remilia asked. She saw that Flandre was shivering, and she was no exception. Would they have to live in these conditions forever? Or was it that they hadn't found shelter yet? It had to be the second answer. Then she looked over at Flandre. She's what matters the most right now. She took what little cover she had and placed it over Flandre's head.

"Onee-sama?"

"You might catch a cold, right?" Flandre nodded and accepted it. After a while, she noticed something.

"Onee-sama, you must be cold!" she then inched closer to Remilia and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Flan." Remilia smiled. At least Flan was happy. But it could never stay that way. Not in these conditions, at least. After a while the rain began to settle.

"Ooh, it went away." Flandre stared up in awe. Remilia almost forgot, Flandre hadn't seen much of the outside. But neither had she.

"Well now that it's gone, do you want to keep going?" she stood up and held out her hand. Flandre nodded and accepted it. Luckily, they had found some shelter in a spot that was overshadowed with trees after the sun had retired for the day. It almost seemed like nature's idea of a small room.

"Hey look! The moon is up again!" Flandre exclaimed. Remilia looked up as well.

"You're right..." Remilia muttered. Why was it so enticing to her? Silence filled the forest as they stared upon the sight. It was so large and bright, as if you could just reach out and touch it. It truly was a sight to behold.

Not too long afterwards, Flandre drifted off to sleep in the soft grass. "Geez... she really does know how to fall asleep fast." Remilia chuckled to herself. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

_Rustle, rustle..._

"Eh?" Remilia woke up to the sound of the bushes behind her.

_Rustle, rustle..._

There it was again. Remilia looked over at Flandre. Amazingly, she hadn't woke up yet. Then she groaned and turned over in her sleep.

_Rustle, rustle..._

Now it made sense. Flandre must have made the bushes shake when she turned in her sleep. Remilia sighed and looked around. It was still dark, but she could tell the sun would rise in a few hours.

_Crakk, krrk..._

A branch breaking? She looked back at Flandre to see that she hadn't moved from her spot. "Then who-?" It was too late.


	4. Transformation

She screamed out in agony as the figure sunk it's teeth deep into her skin. Her skin was easily punctured, as it began to suck the blood from her veins. She couldn't resist it, for her power was quickly fading. Flandre was shook awake when she heard Remilia's scream.

"Onee-sama!?" she gasped as she saw they figure had a tight hold on Remilia.

"Flan... get out of here...!" Flan was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I can't leave Onee-sama here!" she protested. She didn't want to leave her sister behind, but the look in Remilia's eyes told her to flee into the darker parts of the woods. Flandre sprinted until she reached a dead end. She wasn't being followed so she just sat there, worrying about Remilia. "Onee-sama..."

Back where Remilia was, she was trying to shake off the attacker, but she was already far too drained. When it finally pulled it's fangs out, she staggered, and collapsed on the ground. And then the figure took off into the darkness.

"Vampire...?" she shuddered at the thought of it. "Will I...become one too?" Although she almost never left the room she used to live in, but from time to time she would sneak books that spoke of such things. But before she could finish her thought, she heard a scream echo through the night.

_ONEE-SAMA!_

"Flan!" What had happened, was impossible to explain. Although she had just lost so much blood, she jumped up and bolted in the direction Flan had fled at the speed of light. Actually, Flan wasn't being attacked. She was still sitting in the same spot, but she got scared, so she called out for her sister, hoping she would arrive safely.

"Onee-sama!" Flan called out at the sight of her coming down the dirt path. Remilia let out a sigh of relief when she studied her sister.

"Thank goodness, you're okay..." she gave her a tight hug, just before she whipped around and clawed at the figure behind them. It burst into a swarm of bats that took off in every direction. Just as Remilia watched them leave, Flandre poked her.

"Are you okay, Onee-sama?"

"Flan, you weren't bitten right?" Remilia still had a look of worry on her face. That vampire made her nervous. She hadn't killed it.

Flandre shook her head, and stared up at her. Remilia sighed and patted her on the head. "Come on, I'm fine. Don't worry, okay?" she trailed off at the sight of Flandre, whose face was filled with horror. "Eh, Flandre? What's wrong?

"Onee-sama, your back!" Flandre pointed.

"Hmm?" Remilia noticed that there was an strangely powerful wind behind her. She turned her head around and saw her vision was being blocked by a pair of giant black wings that resembled a bat's. And they were jutting straight out of her own back. "Wings!? I really hoped this wouldn't happen..." She knew it. The vampire bite had really taken effect.

"What was that thing?" she anxiously asked.

"I'm more than sure... that was a vampire."

"And now... you're going to be one too?" Flandre gulped.

"...yes. Now that I'm a monster, I can't be seen like this. I'm sorry, Flan..."

"Don't say that." she growled.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Onee-sama may have gotten bit. She may have wings now... but Onee-sama is not a monster!" she blurted out. Remilia instantly embraced her with a tight hug.

"Thank you for cheering me up. But still, if a human saw me like this, I would surely be exorcised."

"Well, I guess so..."

"I don't think we can turn back anymore." Flan agreed and they hurried on their way. They didn't make it very far though. When nighttime fell, Remilia was wide awake and Flandre had fallen asleep across from her. They had found a little shelter under a tree. But the more and more Remilia sat there, it felt as if the ground were flickering. She studied it closer. Maybe she was just tired? So then she sighed and slowly opened her right eye. She wondered if it had changed any. _"!?" _Remilia felt that throbbing pain streak through her eye and the top of her cheek. It was still wounded? She clamped it shut again, and she knew she really was going crazy. The ground began to shift and quiver, and grew foggy. The pain grew stronger as she finally hit the ground and passed out. When she woke back up, she wasn't in that forest anymore. It was pitch black, with not a thing in sight. She sat up and stared into the darkness. The pain had subsided, it seemed. "Huh? Where am I?" her voice echoed off of the invisible walls. And before long, a candle that emitted a purple glow sparked to life about a few yards away from her. Then more began to light, and it formed a perfect circle around her.

"Remilia." a deep voice thundered from above.

"Who... who's there!?" she called out.

"This unnatural occurrence had claimed you to be the wielder of fate."

"Fate? What do you speak of?"

"Improve your new form. We shall meet on the day of the Scarlet Moon." The way it had said Scarlet Moon sent chills up her spine. Just when she was about to fire another question, the ground began to crack like dry dirt, and light peeked out of it. It blinded Remilia as it shattered and she was thrown a long way down.

"Ahh!" Remilia woke up in a cold sweat. She wildly searched her surroundings. Oh good, Flan was still sleeping peacefully and they were still hidden in the forest. She then rubbed her head and her fingers ran across her scar. It wasn't hurting anymore, but just touching it made her flinch. "What...was that?"

"Onee-sama..." Flandre yawned as she sat up drowsily.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Good morning!" Remilia looked up, and that was definitely the sun rising up from the mountains from far off. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. But in the end, Remilia never informed Flandre of the dream, so the two kept traveling day by day. Remilia was receiving new powers, but she didn't feel right with showing it to Flan. Flandre seemed rather uneasy around anything vampiric. After about a week, they had reached the end of the long forest. "There's an end to this?" Flandre asked.

"Why of course, if it didn't we'd be eating tree bark for the rest of our lives."

"Yuck, tree bark tastes bad!" Flandre pouted, referring to when she had mistaken tree bark for chocolate not too long ago. "I wish I could try eating chocolate..." Of course, their parents being as harsh as they were never gave them such delicacies, and barely any food at all.

"You know what, Flan? I promise, someday you and me will try chocolate, okay?" That cheered Flan right up.

"Yay, I can't wait!" she grinned. Remilia smiled back and then scanned the horizon. Now that they were out of the forest it would be much easier to look for any sort of shelter. Especially with her improved eyesight. But of course, she didn't dare open her right eye too much. She didn't want to pass out again.

"Over here." Remilia pointed. "How about we search towards the setting sun?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure!" Remilia took lead as the two watched the sunset and traveled along the outside of the forest. Once the moon was high up in the sky, the two ran upon what looked like an old, abandoned home. Well aren't we lucky, Remilia thought to herself. She went ahead surveyed the inside and found no one lived there. It looked like no one had touched it in years. "Wanna settle here for now?" Remilia asked.

"Sure!" Once Flandre had made it inside, she almost collapsed on the creaky floorboards. Remilia quickly caught her. "Ugh..."

"Are you okay Flan?" she asked, a troubled look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired..." Remilia almost forgot. Her transformation didn't change the fact that Flandre was still just a young human girl.

"Ah, I must have pushed you too far." Remilia picked her up and carried her into the other room where she had found a perfectly suitable bed. She set her down carefully and Flandre curled up into a ball and muttered something pleasant in her dreams. She had already fallen asleep, it seemed. She took one last look at Flan and smiled before closing the door. Remilia sighed and found a wide window in the house. The moon was bright, but not its usual color. It gave off an odd glow, reddish like scarlet, perhaps. "Who knows how long this will take..." Remilia muttered. She stared up towards the moon and gave it one last shot. She opened her right eye as wide as she could, and the unbearable pain came back to her. She felt herself slip, and once again she had entered that dark, candle-lit space. "Come out already." she called.

"You have come." Once again, that voice thundered from above.

"You told me to. And even on the Scarlet Moon. You've got a lot of nerve..." Even Remilia who had not been a vampire for all that long could feel energy pulsating throughout her body. She was at the peak of the little power she had gained, thanks to the moon.

"Indeed I do. Will you accept the Seat of Fate?"

"Well, if you're planing to give it up, then I'm willing to take it." As confident as she sounded, really it was only for Flan. She didn't know what would happen, but maybe it would change things for the better.

"As you wish." the voice responded. Although Remilia expected a full-blown fight from a monstrous beast, instead water began to flow from the ceiling, dousing the candles and turning the room pitch-black. But oddly enough, she could still see the water flowing towards her. What good did water do? Her question was soon answered when the water began to reach her ankles. Immediately, all of the new-found strength had left her body. What was in that water? Of course, sinking her knees deep into the water wouldn't help any, but she could no longer stand. There was only one thing left to do before her arms gave out on her too. Her wings sprouted out from their usual resting place and she took flight, high above the water. "What kind of test is this?" Before she could catch her breath, a large window opened up from above her. The light was so bright, it almost burned.

"Onee-sama~!" Flan's voice called.

"Flan? Where are you?"  
"I'm over here, Onee-sama!" Her voice called from behind. When Remilia whipped around, she didn't know what she saw. Maybe it was a just a trick of the light? It almost looked like bodies...ripped apart and littered on the ground. Each one had its own glow, as if it made a rainbow. But it took Remilia a while to figure out she was no longer flying. When she found herself on the ground, the water had evaporated, but the stabbing pain in her eye started again. No matter how she tried she couldn't close it. "Onee-sama, Onee-sama, what is with your eye?" Flan's voice sang inside her head.

"No Flan, don't look..." she tried to cover her eye when a spark crackled as soon as she touched it.

"A gash perhaps? Who could have done this? Poor Onee-sama..." her voice had almost became playful. Remilia didn't know what to say until her vision displayed her and Flan. It reminded Remilia of own her pain-stricken face as she toppled over at the lost of her eye, and especially Flan. Flan's face was filled with horror, something a little girl should not have seen. "Onee-sama lost her eye, and then there were none." The madness continued, as Remilia saw things she hadn't before. How many times had Flan looked at her that way? Was it pity or disgust? Neither of those seemed right. Fear? How could it be? Was Remilia just... that horrible of a sister?

"No!" Remilia tried to tear the images away. She clawed at her own eyes until blood dripped down her face. "Stop trying to play games with me!" she yelled out in confusion and disbelief. Once she had calmed down a bit, she spoke out again. "Fate...have your way with me." she whispered. "What I have seen is only a glimpse of true hell." She stood there in complete silence, as the horrid images disappeared and the purple candles began to burn again.

* * *

**It was hard choosing where to end this chapter, so please don't kill me! But anyway, this is my perceived image of Remilia's so-called Fate. I really like how it turned out in the end. But it's kinda hard to not imagine how much better it would be as a doujin...**


	5. Magical Nights

**Well, here's the next part. Sorry it took longer than the other chapters, those were already written. It may start to take a little longer now, but bear with me! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Remilia, you have faced true fate. You are one of the few who didn't lose their sanity." the voice started up again.

"You call _that _not losing my sanity? I was pretty close to it..."

"And yet you still managed to hold onto it. For this, I award you power. Step forward." Forward where, Remilia thought. But she took a step as ordered. "Good. Now, by the power invested within the souls of the dead that were sacrificed, I now bestow _Manipulation of Fate _upon you." As it said this, a scarlet red aura enveloped Remilia, and such cuts, scratches, and scars on her arms and legs had faded. But suddenly a surge of thoughts spread through her mind. Her senses grew sharper with every second.

"Hey, what did you do? What am I seeing?"

"Fate. As you learn more, you will gain the ability to use fate without my help. So now, tell me. What fate do you seek?"

"Fate, huh?" Remilia already had an answer to that. "Make it fate that Flan and I... can go on living happily." she answered.

"That is your wish. Now return to your own self." The voice was getting ready to wake Remilia up when she stopped it.

"Hey, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Call me... Fate." Then the ground cracked and Remilia woke up. What a horrible name, she thought. Oddly, she was in the exact same position before she slept. She was still standing in front of the window. She stretched and turned around just when she heard Flandre's voice ring down the hallway.

"Hey, Onee-sama! Over here!" Remilia walked to where her voice was to find that Flandre was pointing at a closet. Was that there before? And now that she thought about it, there were a lot more things that were lying around since yesterday. The house didn't look as deserted anymore. That must have been the work of Fate. "Onee-sama, take a look!" Flandre twirled around in a what looked like a new red outfit. "I found this in here, and it fits perfectly! I really like it!" she grinned. Remilia took a closer look at the closet. There was indeed another outfit in there. It was a frilly pink dress with a large red bow on the back. _Why such fancy clothes? Thanks a lot, Fate... _"Onee-sama, you should wear that one!" Of course Remilia could never turn down Flan, so she left and came back with the dress on. It did fit her, but she didn't feel right with wearing it. She would just have to get used to it. And Fate was even considerate enough to make holes for her wings, which were cramped. She turned around and stretched them out a bit. Although it didn't seem like she noticed, she spotted Flandre move back a little in a nervous sort of way.

"Ah, it looks good on you! Onee-sama..." she tried to keep the whimper out of her voice. Remilia then turned around and grabbed Flandre's hand lightly.

"Flan." There was no response. Flandre could sense the seriousness in her voice. "Are you... scared?" she asked quietly. Flandre's eyes grew wider than usual.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You know better than anyone else. I was turned into a vampire. A cold-blooded killer that feasts on human blood. A creature of the night. Flan, do you fear what I've become?"

"No..." she shied away from her sister. "I...don't fear Onee-sama..."

"Well, you may not be scared of me. But are you scared of vampires?" That definitely struck a nerve. Flandre broke down and buried her face into Remilia's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." she managed to say through sobs. "Onee-sama... please don't hate me..." Remilia was shocked at her. She then began running her hands through Flandre's silky blond hair, something that always comforted her.

"It's okay, Flan. I could never hate you." she said calmly. But to Flan, it wasn't okay. She just couldn't go on fearing her big sister's vampiric attributes.

"Onee-sama, I'm feeling better now." she said not too long after she and calmed down.

"Oh, really? That's good."

"Uh, Onee-sama, I'm scared... but I didn't want you to know..." she admitted.

"I can understand why you would be scared, so don't worry. I feared my own power at first as well." she informed her.

"R-really?" Remilia nodded. "Well, can I... t-touch your wings?"

"My wings?" she glanced at them for a second. "Uh, sure." Flandre gulped. She thought that if she at least did this much, then it would help her fear. She reached out and softly touched them.

"Leathery..." she gasped.

"Really? I can't say that I've paid much attention to my own wings myself." Flandre investigated a little bit more. She ran her hands along the bony skeleton of the wings and informed Remilia that the sharp fang that seemed to stick out was as hard as a bone.

"Wow, I didn't know you had wings like that..." Flandre said, amazed.

"Have become a little less scared?" Remilia asked. Flandre nodded happily when they both heard a growl. "Huh? What was that?" Remilia looked around suspiciously and Flandre began to laugh.

"Onee-sama, that was me!" Then they heard it again and Flandre blushed.

"Ah, you must be hungry." Remilia stood up. "There may be some food around here." Remilia went and took a look around. There was indeed some food. She would need to thank Fate for that as well.

"Yay! Some food!" Flandre exclaimed as she received a piece of bread from Remilia. There wasn't much, but it would have to do.

"It has been a while, now hasn't it?" Before Remilia could even finish her sentence, Flandre had already wolfed the whole thing down, and now crumbs littered her face and hands.

"Ah... I was hungry..." she blushed. Remilia laughed a little bit.

"No, it's okay. Here, I'll get another, okay?" Flandre nodded and accepted another one. She tried to follow Remilia's example and eat it a bit slower. Sooner or later, Remilia began searching for food herself. It's not like she could have hunted at that time, so she hid in the shadows of a nearby village during the night and snatched away what had been left behind. That was their way of surviving. Sometimes they went hungry, sometimes they got lucky. It stayed like that for quite sometime.

"Woo-hoo!" It was another one of those days where Flandre was bouncing around the house. The sun was setting, so Remilia had just woken up. "Woah!" Flandre accidentally bumped into a poor chair and tried to keep it from falling, only to end up throwing herself on the ground by accident. "Owie..." Remilia stood up and walked over to Flan. Flandre excepted her outreached hand.

"Be more careful, alright?" she sighed. As Flandre stood all the way up, she was only an inch shorter than Remilia, who hadn't gotten any taller since she was bitten. "Ah... its been five years since then, hasn't it?"

"How did you-"

"Flan, you were staring at my head, I could tell. It looks like vampires really can't age..." Remilia sat down at the little table and sighed.

"Speaking of that, I wanna show you something real cool, Onee-sama!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! It's right outside!"

"Outside? It's not very dark yet... but sure, why not?"

"Oh yay! You'll be super happy, I'm sure!" Flandre led Remilia right outside their home. The sky was a dark orange and was starting to blend into the darkness. It was quite a magnificent sight, as the moon began to creep up from behind.

"So, what would you like to show me?" Remilia then noticed the book in Flandre's hands. "A book? You wanted to read a book out here?" It seemed that Flandre was in deep thought as she gave the contents of the book a hard stare.

"Hey Onee-sama, take a look at the moon!" By time Flandre had spoken, the sun had died and that moonlight greeted both of them. Remilia turned around to look at the crescent moon.

"Well, the moon certainly is pretty."

"Okay now close your eyes!" Remilia did as she said.

"Rainbow Sign: Starbow Break!" Remilia heard something fly into the air. "Now, open them!" When Remilia opened her eyes, she saw Flan jumping up and down happily and pointing at a giant surge of bright colors all bouncing about in the sky. The sight complimented the dark night, and the moon seemed to turn multi-colored. As she looked closer, the rainbow was actually a combination of brightly colored balls of light. They began to rain down, and as they touched the ground, they dissipated. One floated right past Remilia's stunned face. When it all turned into shimmering light and drifted off into the distance, Remilia looked at Flan.

"Flan, you-"

"See!? Isn't it cool? I've been working on it for a long time!" she exclaimed happily. "I learned magic so I could show this to you!"

"Flan..." Remilia was still stunned. "I..."

"Onee-sama, are you okay?" Maybe it was wrong after all, she thought to herself. Before she could believe it, Remilia had her in a tight hug.

"Flan, that was beautiful. I didn't think you would try learning magic like that." Flandre had the biggest grin on her face when she heard that.

"Yep! I practiced all while you were sleeping!"

"Ah, so that's it. No wonder I didn't know." Remilia gave her another hug. "It's getting cold, we should head back in." she smiled. They then returned to the house and Flandre went to bed.

_"Remilia." _a voice called.

"What is it?"

_"You should watch your sister."_

"Hey, I don't need your guidance on how I'm supposed to take care of her, Fate." she growled.

_"You'll regret it-"_

"No, I won't. I trust Flan to do whats right!" she then ended her conversation and placed her hand on her head. "Hmm... I think we're out of food. I should get some more tonight." She took one worried look at Flandre's room before stretching her wings. "Please, don't let it happen tonight." Then she took off into the distance.

* * *

**Yay for major time skips! Okay, you may notice there are some things wrong in this chapter, but they'll be thoroughly explained! Also, this chapter isn't very exciting, I know, but it'll get better soon! Trust me!**


	6. Illusions and Lies

**This one got done rather quickly. O.O (Probably because I insisted on listening to my favorite themes as I typed.) Also, I'm not sure if this is correct, but I refer to the amount of magical power in a being as mana.**

* * *

Once she landed on the outskirts of the village, Remilia made her usual rounds. Not a lot, but it was enough to last. Now that that was settled, she needed to get back quickly.

"Fate is such an idiot..." she sighed as she flew over the trees. She was low enough not to be seen. "I've been studying Flan for a while, no way she would-" A large wave of energy threw Remilia off course, and she made a dive straight for a large tree. The wave was then followed by many others, and then finally a loud explosion echoed through the forest. Remilia eyes widened as she jumped up and ignored the knot on her head. "No! She couldn't have!" she took off towards the house once again, but this time traveling at the speed of light. She bust right through the front door. "FLAN!" she called as she raced for her room. When she threw the door open, the energy from before almost threw her into the wall behind her. It was much stronger this time, but she was ready for it. She turned took look inside, when she saw Flan lying on the ground. The walls were scorched, and so was she. Blood trickled down her face as the right side of her head was soaked in blood, so much to the point that you would wonder if that part of her head was even there. Remilia raced to her side to see that she was still conscious.

"Onee-sama..."

"Flan! What happened!?"

"The magic circle..." Remilia looked behind her and saw a magic circle had been greatly distorted. It was a spell that used more mana than Flan had. Because the limit had been reached and it wasn't enough, it couldn't except it, meaning that the spell rejected the mana and caused an explosion. "It's blurry..." she whispered as she stared at the ground.

"Flan, save your breath and rest for now." Remilia had obviously tried to stay calm. Her voice said otherwise. And now, she didn't know what to do. She studied Flandre, and there was no way a human could survive very long with such grave injuries. "Dammit Fate," she growled. "That was a lie!" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't let Flan die like this..." she took one last deep breath. "Flan, I'm sorry... but I have to." Her sister didn't hear a word of what she said. Flandre had fell unconscious. Remilia sunk her teeth into her sister's neck as she had her last breath as a human.

* * *

"Guh..." There was a throbbing pain in Flandre's head as she woke up. Her body felt cold and she was aching all over.

"Flan!" Remilia's voice was clearly audible, but Flandre was having a hard time opening her eyes.

"Onee-sama...?" she groaned.

"Flan, are you feeling well?" When Flan finally got around to opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around.

"Onee-sama, aren't I dead?" she asked.

"Dead? Why would you think that?"

"But yesterday..." she touched her head and winced in pain.

"Ah, it's better not to do that. It may not have completely healed." Remilia cautioned.

"So, I did die!" Flandre wildly searched her surroundings. Her senses were a bit sharper than usual. Then she looked at her own hands. Her nails were rather sharp, like Remilia's. "What... what happened!?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

"I'm... I'm sorry Flan. I bit you before you died." she admitted with a sense of guilt. Flandre then turned around and her pupils shrunk. She screamed and jumped off of the bed, which sent her crashing onto the floorboards. "Flan!?"

"I'm not human!" she gasped. She studied the large pair of bat wings she had just gained.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it was all I could do." she stared at the ground. Flan didn't want this, she was sure of that. It might have been her own selfishness that got her into this mess.

"Onee-sama," Flan stood up and tried her best to put on a smile. Then she lost the words to say and just gave her sister a warm hug.

* * *

"Flan, are you sure about this?" Remilia asked as she held Flandre's hand.

"Yeah!" she nodded excitedly.

"If you say so. Let's start our little trip, shall we?" Remilia smiled as she guided Flandre above the clouds, where no villagers could get close. Ever since Flandre had transformed, they had spent a lot more time together, which was sort of a good thing.

"The moon is really pretty!" Flandre exclaimed.

"It sure is." As they traveled, Flandre could feel the moonlight on her pale skin and cool wind in her face. She loved this sort of thing, which she had never been able to do before. How beautiful the world was...

"I wanna stay like this, Onee-sama. I never want this beautiful sight to end." Flandre spoke aloud without her even realizing it.

"Me too." They both sat sided by side and watched stared at the glowing full moon until the sun came up. Then they rushed home, before the sun got to their skin.

* * *

"Hey, Onee-sama." Flandre tried to get the attention of her sister, who was dozing off due to so much boredom.

"Eh!?" Remilia snapped awake.

"You were sleeping!" she pointed out.

"No, uh, I was just resting my eyes!"

"That certainly doesn't look like it."

"Yeah, I know..."

"But anyway, I was thinking about magic..."

"Ah, that?" That certainly brought back unpleasant memories.

"And maybe I should give it... another try?"

"Well, if you think you're up for it." she replied, still worried about previous events.

"Yeah, I think I can manage. I know what I did last time." Flandre had no way to test it on herself, so she explained that it was just simply illusion magic. Remilia agreed to it, and Flandre led her to her room. It took a while but Flandre had drawn a magic circle on the floorboards. She could be a really good artist. She found her book and asked Remilia to step into the middle of the circle.

"Hey Flan, wouldn't it be hard to draw one every time?" Remilia asked.

"It would be! But as long as it's successful, the magic circle will be recorded in the book and I just have to summon it." she explained.

"Ah, that would make sense." Flandre really was knowledgeable in this type of stuff.

"Okay Onee-sama! Hold still, and hopefully this works." Remilia nodded. What would illusion magic look like, she wondered. Well, that would depend on the spell probably. Flandre flipped through the pages of her book looking for it. Ah, there it was. She had seen a lot of others, but this one caught her eye. It was called 'The Purple Void'. "This might be scary Onee-sama." Flandre cautioned as she scanned the requirements of the spell and what would be the effect.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not scared of anything!" Remilia said confidentially. She didn't know what she would be up against in a moment. Finally, Flandre was ready. As she released her mana, her mouth moved on it's own as she began chant a spell. But her aura had turned and odd red. In this case it should have been gray, was there something wrong?

"Secret Barrage: And Then There Will Be none?" she chanted. That's when she stopped. There was no such spell like that in the book! She tried to cancel it, but it was too late. The magic circle began to glow scarlet and violet. "It's supposed to be blue!" she exclaimed.

"Flan? Is there something wrong?" Remilia spotted her worried face. Large gray walls rose from the perimeter of the magic circle.

"Onee-sama! The spell incantation was altered somehow! It's not illusion sign anymore!" Flandre tried to explain, but the gray walls covered Remilia before she could finish.

"The spell is messed up?" Remilia looked around. Nothing but darkness. "I would normally be fine because of my eyesight, but this is just unnaturally dark..." That's when the gray walls began to glow a violet color. She thought she could hear Flandre on the outside. "I'd better bust out of here..." she took a step back and charged at the wall with unnatural strength. That's when out of nowhere, and large scarlet eyeball opened up where she was about to hit and shot sort of a transparent beam. It went straight through her hand, destroying it completely. Remilia pulled back and saw that the injury was real. "This really isn't an illusion!" She shook off the pain and aimed for another spot. She got the same result, but dodged the beam. Then before too long, eyes opened up across the whole wall and began to stare her down. "Ugh... what kind of spell is this?" She saw one of them close, but where was the beam? That's where her other arm was destroyed, and blood painted the ground. She might have been a vampire, but the pain was almost unbearable. She grit her teeth and stared at them. If another one erased it's existence, she would lose one of her limbs, or maybe even her whole body. She would have to give it another try. She increased the power in her legs and shot herself upwards. How lucky she was to have broken through the ceiling of it. The rest of the walls began to crumble, before it turned to dust.

"Onee-sama!" Flandre ran over to her when she noticed she didn't have her arm. "Your arm..." she trembled.

"It's okay Flan. It will regenerate." she promised. But that didn't satisfy her.

"Oh no... I hurt Onee-sama..."

"What are you talking about? You didn't-"

"I hurt you again! I don't want to hurt anybody anymore! I'm sorry Onee-sama! I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Flan, wait-"

"Onee-sama. I need to clean this up." she said suddenly, her tone very serious. Remilia sighed and nodded. She then stood up and headed out of the door.

"What was that all about?" she wondered as she sat at the table next to the window.

_"Remilia."_

"Ugh... didn't I tell you to get of my back already?"

_"You need to confront your sister."_

"In any usual case I would, but I think I need to leave her alone for now."

_"..."_

"Before you go lecturing me, I know what she needs to do. Her choice is hers. I have no way to stop her."

_"If that's what you wish..."_

"Thanks for understanding." Remilia then sighed again. Her arm still hurt, and the sun was rising. Looks like she needed to rest early to fix it. And so she did that. When she woke up in the early evening, Flan hadn't come out of her room. That worried her a bit. She waited a bit longer. Midnight came. That was too long. Remilia walked over to Flan's room. She did say she would leave her alone for now, but it still didn't feel right. "Flan?" she called. "I'm coming in." There was no response, so Remilia just opened the door. And surely Flan was sitting there, studying a book. When she glanced up, she immediately put her head back down.

"Onee-sama, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. I'm fine, see?" She showed Flan her fully healed arm.

"I'm not sure what happened. There aren't any spells that deal with the offensive side in this book..."

"Hey, we can settle that later. I'm sure you're hungry." Flan nodded and from then on things seem to be a bit more normal. Well, that's how it looked in Remilia's eyes at least. Flan on the other hand, had a little something that she hadn't intended on sharing with her big sister...


	7. Shadows of Blood

It was just another one of those days in their small little house, where the sun had come up only a few hours before. Remilia yawned and turned towards Flandre.

"Hey Flan, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay! Good night! Or... good morning, I guess?"

"I think that's the one." they both laughed a bit before Remilia stood up and went off to her room to rest. Once she was out of sight, Flandre began to snicker. So she closed the door quietly behind her as she set out into the forest for a little walk alone.

"It's rather nice out here." she noted as she traveled through the woods, making sure to dodge any spots of sunlight. The last time she had ever walked through the woods was when they ran from home. But she didn't feel anything when she thought about it. Should she be sad about it? How clueless was she the whole time? She didn't know, it was hard to remember. But all she knew what that Remilia must have suffered a lot. She walked a little longer but then began to to get bored. It was pretty late anyway. That's when it clawed at her shoulders and began to whisper in her ear.

_"Don't go home, just a little longer." _it cooed.

"It's you again. The shadow monster." That much was true. Ever since Flan's spell had gone wrong, she was constantly followed by blurry black thing with odd red eyes and a red crooked smile. It would fade in and out and bother Flan from time to time. She asked her sister if she saw anything once, but Remilia just gave her a worried stare. No one saw it but her.

_"How cruel of you to call me a monster."_

"Leave me alone already. I'm going home." she turned around to find it blocking her path.

_"Now now, didn't I just tell you not to leave?"_

"I have some common sense you know? I won't go any farther. Onee-sama will get mad." Flandre walked right through the figure.

_"Oh, but don't you know? They have your so called Grimoires at a nearby village." _Flandre stopped in her tracks.

"No, I'm not going there. I screwed up a spell pretty badly with the one I have now."

_"That's not it. You're grimoire was just defective, that's all. It's obvious. Both times you cast spells caused catastrophe. Coincidence, much?" _Flandre sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Just this once. And I won't go in the actual village." she said suddenly. The shadow put on a creepier smile.

_"Well then? Get a move on." _it urged. Flandre nodded as she was led to the outskirts of the village. She hid behind a series of tall bushes and stared down onto the village.

"Okay, we've made it this far. I'm leaving." Flandre said bluntly as she stood up.

_"Already? Such a cowardly vampire." _If that thing had a solid figure, she would have punched it into oblivion. _"Come on, go down there."_

"Are you crazy? There are humans down there and the sun is already up. If I'm caught I would-" Flandre heard something shuffle behind her. She then turned her head a bit. It was a human coming in from the forest.

"Eh? Who are you?" he asked as if he hadn't noticed her wings yet. Flandre stayed silent and backed up into the bush a little.

"Dammit! I knew this would happen!" she whispered to the shadow. "Well, how am I going to get out of this mess you put me in!?"

_"Take it easy. Study your palm." _Flandre did as it said.

"What am I looking at?" she asked as she saw a symbol on her hand.

_"It's 'The Purple Void'. Illusion spells can be triggered after they have been successfully used once without a magic circle or grimoire."_

"But that wasn't the right spell I cast."

_"The spell worked successfully, am I wrong? It's still the same."_

"Do I just chant the spell now?"

_"Nope. It's even simpler. Just squeeze the palm of your hand. It will trigger the illusion magic, and you'll have enough time to escape from the confused human." _Flandre nodded and did as it said. In a moments time, the human was no longer there. Instead, it's blood had been sprayed all over her face and its insides littered all over the ground. A single trail of smoke lifted up from where it used to stand. Flandre's body went cold, and she sat there speechless. What had she just done? That was nowhere near an illusion spell! It was just like before, when Remilia came out with her arm gone. But this time it was the whole body. But then she stared closer. She was covered in blood, and it had an amazing scent to it. She didn't know why she did it, but she licked the blood off of her face. It tasted... sweet? Why did it taste so good to her? "No, I can't... this is a human we're talking about..." She tried to take her mind off of it, but she couldn't. She slowly stood up and ran off. When she got home she quickly closed the door and made a beeline straight for her room. Once she got inside, she started thinking about the shadow. It was gone now, wasn't it? And back there... she tasted blood. Does all blood really taste that good? No, what was she thinking? She just killed someone and drank some of their blood! Why was she worrying about the taste? "Agh... something is wrong with me..." she muttered.

* * *

"Hah..." Remilia yawned as she sat up and stretched her wings out. "Good night." she said to herself as she stood up and walked out of her room. "Another boring night..." she waited for Flan to wake and stumble into the room sleepily. But this time, it had looked like she hadn't just woken up. She quietly sat down across from Remilia and averted her eyes from Remilia's worried look. After a while Flan finally spoke.

"Good night, Onee-sama." her voice was very dull and quiet. That wasn't like her at all.

"Uh, Good night, Flan. Did you have a bad dream perhaps?" Flandre couldn't tell her what she had done not too long ago.

"Yeah, it kept me up." Ah, that must explain it, Remilia thought.

"If you have a bad dream, you can tell me, okay? You'll worry me if you look so down."

"Ah, sorry about that. I'll tell you next time." she tried her best to put on a fake smile.

* * *

"Hey Fate," Remilia spoke out a few days after Flan's supposed nightmare.

_"It's rare that you call me."_

"I know. But anyway, don't you see something... off, about Flan?"

_"I see no such thing."_

"If I see something, no doubt you would Fate. Remember all of those other times you bugged me about her when I didn't see anything?"

_"Fine, I do see something. It's best you keep a tight leash on her."_

"A tight leash on her?"

_"Yes. Curiosity is getting to her."_

"Curiosity, you said? Well that's just perfect..." she groaned. She then stood up and walked to Flan's room. "Hey Flan?" she called as she opened the door.

"Oh, it's Onee-sama."

"The moon is nice outside. Would you like to go on a little walk?"

"A walk?" Flandre treated the world 'walk' like it was taboo. Then her face brightened a little. "Sure, I would love to!"

"Okay, then its settled." Remilia led Flan outside.

_"Didn't I just tell you to keep a leash on her?"_

"Fate, don't talk to me while I'm with Flan!" she muttered quietly, so Flan couldn't hear. "In plus, if I take her out on a walk, it'll stop her curiosity." Then she turned to Flan. "Okay, since it's so dark out, I'll give you a little treat. We should visit the village." Flandre nodded and they both walked towards the village in the moonlight. It became very awkward, seeing that Flan nor her were speaking at all. "Okay Flan, just blend into the darkness, just in case there are any villagers still up." Remilia cautioned as they got closer.

"Just like this?" Flandre asked as she camouflaged herself. Remilia nodded and the two crept up on the village.

"Not a person in sight..." Remilia sighed. "I think its okay. Here, take my hand." The two interlocked fingers as they stalked the quiet village roads, which were usually bustling with travelers that insisted on trade. They looked at the empty stands, which were stocked full of goods and attracted customers during festivals. "So Flandre, how do you like this trip?" Sadly, this hadn't been Flandre's first look.

"The village must be crowded during the day, but its nice to see it so empty." she smiled.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." Then suddenly, a voice cut through the peaceful silence.

"DEVILS!" Remilia and Flandre saw it came from a human holding a long pitchfork. "Why have you come to this village!?" Remilia took a step forward.

"We were just out on a nice midnight walk." she replied simply. Why now of all times, she thought.

"LIARS! You're here to kill us all!" they pointed the pitchfork closer.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama." Flandre whispered. She studied her palm and then closed it forcefully. The villager before them burst to pieces and blood colored the ground. Remilia wasn't fazed by the human, but more or less what just happened.

"Flan? How did you just..."

"I knew it... it really was me who killed them." The villager's scream attracted a few more humans who began to shout.

"That's a devil!"

"Look, it killed someone!"

"Let's burn it at the stake!" Flandre faced the others. I guess it would be best to just come right out and say it, she thought.

"Hey Onee-sama, did you know? Human blood is rather tasty."

"Human blood!? Flan, what have you been doing?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all." The villagers advanced on the two before Flandre put a stop to them with her powers. Once again, they burst apart and Flandre licked the blood off of her face. "Come on, Onee-sama. Don't you want to give it a try?"

"N-no! Flan, we have to get out of here!" Remilia looked around. That must have awoken more of the villagers. She grabbed Flandre's wrist and try to drag her away. Flandre pulled her hand away.

"Why are we leaving?"

"Look, more villagers are going to come! The last thing I want is having all of them after us!"

"But we're just going to leave a perfectly good meal lying there?"

"Meal? Flan, are you crazy!? Come on, we're leaving!" With one more hard yank, Remilia dragged Flandre out of the village. When they were far enough Remilia turned around. "Flan, what were you thinking back there!?"

"Well, it's just that... I had tried blood once. It was sweet, and tasty, so I wanted to try it again." she smiled. Remilia was silent for a few moments.

"Let's just get back, okay?" the two flew low until they reached the little house. Once they got inside, Remilia slammed the door shut. "Flan, you can't go doing that anymore!"

"Eh? Do what?"

"You can't drink people's blood! We might have been caught back there!"

"But why can't I drink blood? Isn't that what vampires do?" she asked. She got closer to Remilia. I guess that much was true.

"Well, yeah... but still!"

"But still what?" Flandre's eyes narrowed. She was obviously trying to win Remilia over.

"We're talking about humans here! We both used to be humans!"

"But now we aren't." That was all Flandre said before walking off to her room.

"Fate, you've been awfully quiet." Remilia sighed as she sat down.

_"Unlike you, your sister has acquired a lust for blood."_

"I can see that with my own eyes. But now what do I do? If she stays here, she might go out and kill more villagers!"

_"The only option is to leave, and take her with you."_

"But where could I go? This whole world is filled with humans!"

_"There is a place on the other side of Japan, where youkai rule. That is the only place I know of." _Remilia thought about it for a minute.

"Japan? How am I going to get all the way there?"

_"Fear not. I am Fate, after all. I will give you one more day to say your goodbyes to Europe. The second time you fall asleep, you will wake up in a different place."_

"So you power can do that much as well? I see a new light in you, Fate." And with that, Remilia took a few minutes to think and then went off to her room.

* * *

**So, how was that? We're getting closer and closer! I hope the writing was descriptive, I had a really hard time explaining Flan's part. Also, I hope you people understand how her eye of destruction works. I'll probably go more into detail later on, so be ready!**


	8. Confinement

When Remilia woke up, it was a few the sun was beginning to set. She needed to have a conversation with Flan. So she went into her room to find her sleeping.

"Onee-sama, it's early..." she yawned.

"I know, Flan. But I have something important to tell you."

"Important? I know, I'm sorry for-"

"No, not that. That's for another time. Tomorrow, we'll be going somewhere."

"Going somewhere? Over the mountains?" Speaking of that, Remilia had no idea where that place was!

"The other...side of Japan...?" she trailed off. Flandre tilted her head and blinked.

"The other side of the rainbow?" she asked.

"No, not there! It doesn't matter anyway. Just be ready, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Flandre hopped out of bed. "What should I bring?"

"We barely have anything to begin with. Just bring everything."

"So maybe we're going on a hike?"

"Uh, no. That's not it." Flandre kept firing trivia at Remilia as she got everything she had. It wasn't much. Just an old grimoire that she got from who-knows-where, her old clothes that she'll never be able to fit, and an old ribbon with a long history. "Okay, I'm ready!" she smiled.

"Now we just wait. Night has barely even started." As the two sat down, Remilia began to think to herself. Tonight was the last night she would see Europe. It's quite the risk, but she'll have to take it. She probably won't miss Europe even then, though. "Hey, Flan." When she got Flandre's attention, she was twiddling with her hair and jumped up so suddenly she yanked at it.

"Ow!" Remilia held in a laugh.

"Say, it will be a while before we come back to the house. Is a little trip over the mountains fine with you?"

"Sure, I'd love to see the clouds again." So with that settled, the two set out and began to fly up and over the mountains. It was another crescent moon. It felt rather nice, and with no human in sight, Flandre seemed to revert back to her old self. Remilia thought it was a perfect way to end her life there in Europe. When they got back Flandre began to yawn. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too. It will be a while until we see Europe again, so make sure you say your goodbyes."

"Oh..." Flandre looked up into a window. "Goodbye, Europe." she then turned to Remilia and smiled. Remilia said her goodbyes as well.

"Well, that's that. Good morning, Flan." The two walked into their respective rooms. "Hey, Fate. Where am I going, anyway?"

_"On the border of Japan, it is a land called Gensokyo."_

"Gensokyo? Pfft, what a funny name." she then smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

"Onee-samaaaaaa~!" Remilia was woken up by her little sister tackling her in her sleep.

"Woah, Flan!? What's gotten you so shaken up?"

"Look! Look at where we are!" Remilia looked up. The ceiling was a dark shade of scarlet, unlike the unstable wooden planks that her so often woke her up with a splinter in her cheek. She sat up in a bed draped in a silk pink covers, unlike her old bed that she wasn't sure what it was made out of. The room was vast, half of the size of the whole house she lived in. She almost freaked out before she remembered what Fate had told her. But why was it so different?

"So we did make it."

"This is where you said we were going!?"

"Of course." Remilia smiled.

"Oh, it's so cool!" she ran out of the room.

"Okay Fate, where the hell am I!?"

_"I've told you before, this is Gensokyo."_

"Why am I in this room? It's way too big!"

_"You'll have to get used to it, Mistress."_

"Mistress? What are you saying!?"

_"Do you not realize it? This is your Mansion."_

"My mansion? Are you crazy?"

_"Go take a look for yourself." _Remilia carefully stepped out of her bed. Everything was a different shade of scarlet as she walked around.

"This is way too weird..." she finally spotted the door and proceeded to head out. When she did so, she was greeted by a long corridor that was scarlet and decorated in gold designs. "Are you serious?" Then she spotted Flan racing down the hall.

"Onee-sama, this place is huge!" she grabbed a hold of Remilia's hand and lead her out of the corridor to a large room with two grand staircases leading down to a massive pair of oak doors which more than likely led to the outside. Under the balcony the two were standing on were even more rooms which led to so many different places, Remilia would have loved to call it a maze rather than a mansion.

"Wow... this is rather big..." Flandre then lead her around the whole mansion, and they got lost quite a few times. It took about 2 hours for them to get back to the entrance. "We went around the whole thing, now didn't we?"

"Nope." Flandre have her a confused look.

"What!?"

"That was the left side we got lost in. Now time for the right!" Flandre grabbed her hand again.

"I'm going to die..." Remilia muttered as she was dragged along. The right side had less rooms in it. Other there than that was one large door that caught Flan's interest. Remilia was sure that was the basement, because they had traveled down a large flight of stairs to get there. When Flandre opened the door, she dropped Remilia, who was barely standing.

"Wow..." she saw the room held a small amount of bookshelves. "I wonder if there are any grimoires!" she ran around, and soon came back with about 20 books. She found a small table in the room and threw them all there. Remilia picked herself up and accepted a few books that Flandre told her she should read. She didn't understand a word of it. It had to be in another language, or something. So she just she just looked at the magic circle and their complex designs. And to think somehow had to draw those!

"Hey Flan, how do you understand all of this gibberish?" When she looked up, she saw Flandre snoring with the pages of the book stuck to her face. Remilia sighed and pulled the book from under her head. Her face smashed into the table and she jolted awake.

"Who!? Wha-"

"Flan, it's been a long day, you should get some rest."

"I was." she pouted.

"I meant in your bed."

"Okay, fine..." she stood up and looked at the door. "Do you know the way back?"

"I have no idea." The two sighed and journeyed through the mansion to get back to their rooms. When Remilia got to her bed she fell out on the covers. "How am I supposed to live here?"

_"Don't ask me. You'll just have to get accustomed to it."_

"Wait, why did you make the house we lived in a mansion in the first place?" she groaned.

_"A house like that would be such an odd thing to find in Gensokyo."_

"Well, yeah. But why so big?"

_"... The residents of Gensokyo wouldn't want to bother with such a place."_

"If you say so..." Then Remilia turned over in her bed and fell asleep.

When Flandre woke up the next evening, she was ready to venture outside of the mansion. The inside was so cool, so what could the outside possibly be like? She ran over to her sister's room and dragged her out of bed. Remilia didn't seem as enthusiastic as her.

"Come on... move your feet!" Flandre struggled to drag Remilia.

"Do we have to go outside?"

"Yeah... I'm curious!" When Remilia heard curious, she jumped right up and dusted off her dress.

"Okay, outside we go." Flandre let out a cheer as the two made their way down the grand staircase. When the threw the doors open, they found a lush green garden in front of them with a pathway through the middle.

"Ooh, it's pretty!" Flandre exclaimed as she studied each flower.

"They are." Remilia was rather impressed herself, but just seeing Flan smile was enough. After a while of playing in the flower beds, Flandre wanted to venture a bit further. There was a little path that lead past a road of trees and bushes to reveal a dazzling blue lake, shrouded in mist. It might have been ominous to some, but it seemed to fit right in with the red mansion. Flandre looked at it an awe, and then jumped into the air, before Remilia grabbed her collar and yanked her right back down.

"Hey! I wanted to go in there!" she pouted.

"Have you forgotten? I've told you time and time again, flowing water is bad for us!"

"Yeah, yeah..." she said as if she had heard it enough times already. So they settled on flying over the waters and found that there was much more to the little they had seen. Like before, a path led to a dark forest. But it didn't have the same feeling as the one they had lived in before. Somehow everything felt... alive. Well, a lot of things ARE alive in forests anyway, but it felt like any moment the forest was going to move or pull a sneaky move on the two. And there was a lot of shade, but the forest was rather bright. It almost hurt Remilia's eyes to be in there for so long. Later Fate revealed to her that the forest went by the name of The Forest of Magic. Flandre felt the presence of magical herbs sprouting throughout the forest before Remilia even gave it thought, so Flandre recklessly began to race throughout the forest happily. Remilia was right on her tail, cautioning her that she had no idea what could be on the other side. That was right when Flandre dug her heel into the ground to use as a break and Remilia had to jump to the side to keep from plowing into her. "Do you smell what I smell, Onee-sama?"

"Uh... growing grass?" she said looking around at the plants.

"Nope. Even better. Fresh blood." she grinned. Remilia turned towards the direction Flan was facing. And sure enough, there was a village down there. Even with the large amount of youkai Remilia sensed, there were still a few humans around.

"Flan, don't get any strange ideas..." Too late. Flandre had already took off. Remilia raced after her at top speed and blocked her path. "I don't know why you're so intent on this, but please, let it go."

"But don't you want a taste of blood too?"

"N-no! Let's just go back."

"But we've already made it so far." She took off again, this time at a much faster speed. Remilia could barely keep up. Just when had gotten faster? As an alternate, Remilia raced to the ground, which took less time to reach. When Flandre dove down, she flew up and halted her completely by grabbing her wrists. "So this is how we're going to play?" she growled. Flandre pushed back, and it then became a battle of brute strength. They flew to the ground and a crater began to form underneath their feet. Villagers were awaken by the sound and watched from far off, too scared to get close. It seemed they were tied for power but Flan seemed to be getting the edge. Suddenly, a spark traveled down her arm to greet Remilia. When it did, a force like no other propelled her straight into the wall of the town hall. Whatever it was rendered her unable to move. Flandre then put on a little grin and turned towards the villagers. Her gaze made them flinch, until one of them shouted out.

"Devils! Two of them!"

"I really wouldn't call myself that, but whatever you say~!" she giggled as she clenched her fist shut. All of the other humans around exploded into blood except for one, which she pounced on. She stuck her fangs into the flailing villager, and once she tasted the blood, her pupils shrunk. Just a little more would have been fine with her, or maybe even a lot. "Let's make it even better!" Flandre clapped. "How about we paint the whole village red!"

It wasn't until too long that Remilia shook off her immobility. She jumped up and saw her sister flying about in blood-stained clothes and a happy smile. Remilia looked down and saw that half of the whole village had been totaled. The houses were on fire along with burning bodies and bloody limbs that littered the ground. Everything was slowly falling apart, and Flandre's next goal was the other half of the village. Remilia shook her head and dispersed. She then accumulated behind Flandre and delivered a blow to the back of the head that sent her quite a few feet before she caught her balance. Flandre twisted her head back the right way and then laughed.

"You're finally up, Onee-sama? Well look what I did! I painted the village red!"

"I see that." Remilia spoke solemnly. That was all she did before she delivered another blow, this time hard in the stomach. Even Flandre didn't see this coming. Her body went limp, and Remilia picked her up before she fell. Then she set her down easy on the ground. "What am I to do with her...?" she sighed unhappily.

"A devil!" Remilia turned to see villagers who had most likely escaped to the side of the village Flandre hadn't wrecked. "A devil of Scarlet!" Scarlet? How did they know her family name? "Get away, you devil!" Remilia was getting more and more irritated by the second as they began to try to drive her away with rocks.

"GIVE ME A MOMENT!" she roared. The force of her anger threw the villagers back, and they ran away in fear. She sighed a bent down over her unconscious sister. Both of them were covered in blood. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Flan... but this is really too much." she picked her up and flew off towards the mansion.

Remilia had taken Flandre to her room in the morning and then sat in the dining room in silence. Fate had suggested that tea calms nerves. She had made her own black tea which tasted like dish water, but she still tried. Just when she thought she had calmed down enough, she sensed a large presence outside of her mansion. So she sighed and unfurled her wings to find another person person flying atop the silent clock tower. When she made it up there, she saw it was a woman dressed in red and white. She had long brown hair and held a gohei in her hand. Her look was very serious.

"Are you the devil who was said to have destroyed half of the Human Village?" she asked. Remilia sighed and thought it would be best to play it off.

"Well, if you're looking for her, yeah that would be me." she answered confidently.

"Don't play tricks with me, devil. Another presence is lurking deep inside your mansion which oddly, I've never seen around the Misty Lake."

"Well, you've never seen it because humans have such bad eyesight."

"It doesn't matter. You have interrupted the peace, and I would love nothing more than to destroy you."

"But would you? I don't prefer having a shrine maiden as my next meal."

"And I don't prefer having a devil walking around in Gensokyo."

"Why only me? Have you already targeted the other youkai?"

"Unless they hurt villagers, I have no reason to kill them." The shrine maiden sighed and pointed her Gohei towards Remilia. "This conversation has become pointless. I must exorcise the one inside this mansion." Remilia's thought were going crazy. She didn't prefer killing a shrine maiden, but if she didn't agree she might have to.

"Why so violent? How about this? Let her off easy if I guarantee you the village is restored in less than a week." The shrine maiden thought about it for a moment.

"How could you possibly do that? Such things are impossible!"

"Maybe for you humans, but if I'm your so called 'devil', then anything can be made possible on a whim."

"Hmph, well then. I trust you to get it done quickly. But even so, deal with the one inside. If she breaks out again, I'll be forced to exorcise her!" Then the shrine maiden took off, with her Yin-Yang orbs following closely behind her. Remilia watched her disappear into the mist before slowly flying back into her mansion.

_"Remilia, unless you want your sister to suffere at the hands of that shrine maiden, you must..."_

"I know, Fate. I know..." her gaze darkened.

When Flandre woke up, her head wasn't pounding as it usually did in such cases. But it did feel like someone tried to punch a hole in her stomach. She yawned and then drowsily stumbled out of the door. When she had made her way downstairs and greeted her sister.

"Good evening, Onee-sama." she sat next to her and smiled.

"Good evening, Flan." Remilia stared at the ground for a bit. Did Flan not realize what happened last night? "While you were asleep, I got a little visit from someone."

"Oh, really? Who?" she asked excitedly.

"It was the shrine maiden that oversees things here. She thought it would be a good idea if we... uh, got a special room for you, Flan." She felt guilty saying this, but Flan didn't seem to understand.

"Wow, she's so nice!"

"Yeah, she really is."  
"Where's the room?"

"Uh, it's down near the room on the right side of the mansion."

"A new room! I'm so happy!" So with that, the rest of the day carried on as the two spent their last moments together. When nighttime came and went, and the sun was about to rise, Remilia led Flandre down to her room. "It's here? In the basement?" she asked.

"Uh, Flan..."

"Yes?"

"...I'm going to have to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Please... try not... to come out, okay?" she choked.

"Eh?"

"Fate, please..." Remilia looked away as Fate did as she said. In the room a scarlet magic circle opened up under Flandre's feet. Remilia took one last look at Flan.

"Onee-sama, what's going on?"

"Flan, remember no matter how far apart we are... I still love you..." Flan just smiled back, not showing a single sign of fear.

"And I love you too, Onee-sama!" The door was sealed shut just as Flandre reached out to her.

"Wait, no!" Remilia fell to her knees as the two became separated. Remilia stood up, weak from sadness, and looked at the door. She turned away and headed to the upper floor of the mansion.


	9. The Days of Confinement

**Okay, everyone. This is supposed to be a super short, sort of .5 chapter. Since I forgot to add some details and some wouldn't fit with the rest of the story, here's Flandre! Enjoy!**

* * *

The door slam shut and Flandre was thrown back to the wall.

"Oww..." she sat up and rubbed her head. "Where's Onee-sama going?" she walked up to the door and her hands crackled when she tried to touch it. "Onee-sama? Why can't I leave? Onee-sama?" That's when she heard footsteps getting farther away. "Onee-sama!? Please, come back!"

Flandre had been staring at the door for days. Nothing could go out, nothing could come in. But why?

"I think I might have done something wrong... but what? I can't remember..." Then she stared at her arm. A spark crawled up her skin, and that was something she could have sworn she saw before. She touched it and it burnt her finger. She knew she had seen it... "Onee-sama!" That's when it all came back to her. Her head felt like it was about to burst, as all of the sudden memories came back. "I destroyed the village... and it was bloody... but most of all, I hurt Onee-sama! That must be why she hates me..." Then she searched around the room. All of her belongings were in there. But there was also one more thing she never remembered owning. It had black eyes and a frozen smile. It was a small bear, left there just for her. "A bear...?" Flandre walked over and picked it up. "Did she leave this for me?" A tear traveled down her eyes as she hugged the bear tightly. "I'm sorry Onee-sama, I won't hurt anyone ever again..." Then she stared at her own hands. "If it weren't for me turning into a vampire, this never would've happened!" As she sighed her wings began to flap up and down. "I can't change back, but maybe if I became less of a threat..."

A loud rip tore through the silence in that little basement. So Flandre just lay there, biting her lip in pain as blood gushed from her back. She had just ripped her wings out, straight from the root, so that they could never regenerate again. "It hurts..." she cried. "It feels like it hurts more than it should..."

Her back had healed, but just as she thought, they never came back. Now it had been weeks, months, maybe even years? She couldn't remember. She was just tired of twiddling with her fingers, not knowing if it were really night or day. Kicking dust around and scratching at the walls didn't help her restlessness. Wondering if she'll ever be able to see Remilia again, Flandre would sometimes just sit down and cry. "All I want to do is apologize to Onee-sama, but she left me... I'll never see her again!"

_"Just give in to your true nature. Destroy that door, and go to your sister."_

"No! If I do, I'll hurt people again!" Flandre did her best to keep herself calm. But as the days went on and the voice wouldn't stop, she wanted to do nothing more than to vent her sadness, anger, and confusion on something. Anything. But she couldn't. She refused to do that. She wouldn't go against her sister's wishes. That was until she got an idea one day. "If I can't control my powers, maybe I can seal them away?" Flandre then took a look at the wall. It had been 1025 days now. "But what if my magic goes wrong...?" Flandre had seconds thoughts but just shook her head. "...I can still try!" So Flandre picked herself up, and grabbed her grimoire she had left sitting in the corner. "Seal... seal... would there be anything in this book like that?" she scanned harder until she found a little alternative. "I don't know if it will restore after this, but I'll have to try!" The room was large enough to draw the circle. She then stepped into the circle herself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I hope I return..." she then smiled and the spell began to work its magic.

* * *

**Yeah, I think the way I wrote this seemed kinda awkward. You know, the narration and all... but maybe it's just me. I think it seems kind of hurried, but there was no other things I could really write in this super short chapter about Flan... the other one is in progress, that should get done soon...**


	10. Winged Memories

**I didn't think I'd make it here, but yep, here we are! I know, the story was kind of slow at parts, but here is the Finale! Enjoy!**

* * *

There was silence between the two as the vampire ended her story.

"... I'm sorry. I only said my parents, didn't I?" she chuckled.

"It's fine. I'm your friend, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Thanks, Patchy..." Remilia looked the other way and wiped a few tears from your eyes. "This is embarrassing..."

"It's okay, Remi. You don't have to hold back." Patchouli placed a comforting hand on Remilia's shoulder.

"No, that's for another time. But I still don't understand it. How could Flan just have... lost it, completely?"

"Actually, I think I might know, Remi."

"Really?" she nodded.

"From what you told me, she already knew a rather high level of magic while she was still human. If you think about it, didn't you gain an enormous amount of power when you transformed?"

"Are you saying that's why she's more powerful than me?"

"That's it. But not only that, but the mana of a vampire and the mana of a magician is different. Some vampiric abilities call for blood, unlike magicians, where their abilities call for magical bases and incantations. Spell Cards aren't like magical incantations, they're just simply declarations. Think about it, the two requirements mixing is never a good thing."

"So how did the requirements mix for Flan?"

"The spell she was going to cast was an illusion spell, no? This doesn't happen every time a vampire uses mana, but since it would require blood, the spell transformed into one that would draw blood. It did, and it came from you. Now that her body had learned the spell, it adjusted so that she could draw blood easily. But even then, she can also destroy things that can't draw blood, because only certain spells require that."

"So that's how it is... this increased her blood lust as well?"

"That's right." Remilia studied the ground with a sense of deep thought. Patchouli shook her head and headed towards the door of the house. A magic circle opened up at the doorstep. Remilia looked up in surprise. "This is what you were thinking, no?"

"Patchy, you really can read me like an open book." she chuckled. She stood up and as she stepped on the pattern her feet sunk into it. A minute later, she was standing in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She stretched her wings out to their full span. "Ah, that place was so small that my wings were cramp!" Patchouli stepped out behind her.

"I trust you to come back safe and sound."

"I know, Patchy. I will." Remilia smiled before walking into to the mansion. No, walking to the basement, that she hadn't taken a look at for centuries.

It was awfully quite, and empty... and sad. How could anyone have lived there?

"Fate, wake up."

_"Ah, Remilia."_

"It sure had been a while. I haven't asked anything of you in decades."

_"Why call for me now?"_

"Take down the seal for Flan's room. I'm going in."

_"Are you sure? Hakurei's predecessor strictly-"_

"Fate. I know what I'm doing. Take it down, now."

_"I warned you, but if you think it's right..." _The scarlet symbol began to glow and then shattered into a million pieces of light. Nothing threw the door open, as she expected. Maybe she was sleep? There was nothing much else to do down there anyway. Remilia sighed and creaked the door open. It was rusty enough to fall right off of it's hinges. Remilia looked around and her eyes immediately adjusted to the unnatural darkness. Even then there was no audible sound.

"Flan?" she called out softly, almost forgetting how she use to greet her sister. Then there was a little shuffle, and Flandre's tiny figure rose, with her back to the door. When she turned around and saw Remilia's figure, she gasped and shrunk into one of the corners. Remilia walked closer to her. Even then Flandre turned away and began to shiver. "Flan, are you okay?" she asked. There was a little silence before she spoke out in a sad and weak voice.

"Wh-who?" she asked.

"Flan, it's me."  
"I...I don't know..."

"Eh?"

"M-Maybe I did something wrong... I don't know... but I've been in here for so l-long... and I don't even know who I am..."

"Flan, what are you saying?" Remilia looked closed at her. Her eyes spoke the truth. This girl hadn't a single clue of who she was, or who the person was in front of her.

"Am I Flan?" she asked. "Please, tell me. Who are you?"

"Flan, you really don't remember me?" she nodded. "Fine then." she knelt down and gave her sister a hug. "I'm Remilia, your older sister who you used to call Onee-sama." Flandre's body was tense, but she calmed down a bit.

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes, that's right." a single tear left Remilia's face. She was so happy to see her sister, yet she felt so empty knowing that her sister didn't even know she existed.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Flandre said as she spotted her crying.

"No, you're fine. It's just that, I've missed you. And I'm sorry for keeping you here. The shrine maiden that I told you about, she wanted you gone. I couldn't cope with that." When Flandre heard this she flinched. "Are you okay, Flan!?" Flan grabbed her head in pain.

"Special room... Onee-sama, tell me more."

"Are you sure...?" Remilia's eyes widened when she realized that Flandre was coming back.

"The day before I sealed you away to this room, you and I traveled outside of this mansion for the first time. There was a garden, one which you called beautiful. And then we ran upon a large lake of mist. I had to warn you not to jump in." she laughed. A smile formed on her face as memories came back and she remembered what they had shared. Those times when they both looked at each other and laughed. I remember, you and I visited a forest. And I've always wanted to tell you, that was the Forest of Magic." But then her smiled quickly faded. "Do you remember anything yet?" Flandre began to smile as well.

"No, but I need a book!" Remilia quickly found her old grimoire and gave it to her. "I see it, I see it! This may help!" she took a deep breath and looked at a certain page. She recited the incantation as quick as she could and a old magic circle began to reform. Once she finished, she squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was bracing for impact. Little did Remilia know, she was. The magic circle lost it's glow as quick as it lit up and just as Flandre thought, the force was immense. Even though she did try, she didn't know how to use her power. She was easily thrown into the wall with a loud crash.

"Flan!?" Remilia was perfectly fine. She ran over to Flandre was and couldn't see her through the dust that had flown into the air. That room was beyond old. Remilia tried to clear it, and when she did, next thing she knew, she had also suffered the same fate. "Ha, wha...?" Remilia rubbed her cheek which was throbbing from the pain that had sent across the room in no time flat.

"Ha... I've been waiting to get that out for years!" Flandre sighed as she stood up and wrung her fists. "Now, what did I just-" she looked up to see Remilia's startled face. "Onee-sama!?" she took a look at her fists that steam rose from due to her lack of restraint. "I must have punched you on impulse..."

"Yeah, you really did." Remilia stood up and chuckled. But even then, Flandre stared at her like she wasn't real. "It's alright, Flan. I'm here now." she smiled.

"Onee-sama!" she cried as she tackled Remilia and sobbed into her arms. "Where did you go!? I was lonely... and you must still hate me for what I did to you..." Remila ran her hands through Flandre's hair.

"Didn't I tell you before? I could never hate you. I would have never left you down here if that shrine maiden didn't threaten to exorcise you." As Remilia her a bit tighter, she noticed there was one thing she wasn't touching. "Flan, where are your wings?" she asked.

"I.. uh..." Flandre turned the other way. "I tore them off..."

"And they didn't grow back?"

"No... uh, was that wrong too?"

"Of course not. In fact, come with me." Remilia faced towards the door.

"Are you serious!?" Flandre exclaimed. Remilia nodded and took her hand. As Flandre traveled through the mansion, it was like before, just as much as a maze. But Remilia seemed to know her way around. "Is it okay to let me out?" she asked.

"Of course, Flan. I trust you. In fact, I know someone who knows magic just like you."

"Really!? Who is she!?"

"She's a friend of mine. She's a magician and we're about to visit her right now." So Remilia led her to the library. When she threw the door open, Flandre felt the magic flowing out of the room.

"Woah, amazing!" Flandre happily followed Remilia in.

"Hey, Patchy? I'm here with Flan!" she called out.

"I'm over here." Patchouli answered back. Remilia followed her voice until they found her sitting in front of a stack of grimoires. "So you've made it out unscathed, Remilia?" When she turned around to face them, Remilia felt Flandre twitch, but applied pressure to her hand in a reassuring way. Flandre nodded and smiled.

"Yep, we're back alive Patchy."

"And this is the little sister?"

"Flan, this is Patchouli Knowledge, a magician I have become friends with."

"This place is filled to the brim with grimoires!" Flandre was half paying attention. "There are so many elemental spirits flying around!" she exclaimed. "Not only that, but there are handwritten books as well!"

"The little sister is quite knowledgeable, Remi."

"I know, that's why I came to you." Remilia tapped Flandre's head to bring her back to reality.

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Flan, would you like new wings?"

"But... wouldn't that be bad? I might hurt someone..."

"Not the way we're planning to make them."

So then they asked Flandre to pick what type of wings she wanted, and Remilia and Patchouli planned out a few things for them. After they finished, they were about to start the process.

"Are you sure you're fine with this Flan?" Remilia asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine! I've ripped off my wings before, how bad could it be?"

"Don't worry, Remi. The little sister will be fine. It doesn't hurt that much." Patchouli said.

"If you say so..." so then Patchouli prompted them both on how it would work and they both agreed. After about a few minutes of pointless gibberish that hurt Remilia's ears, Flandre ran up to her.

"Onee-sama, look!" Flandre turned around to show her a newly formed pair of wings on her back. They seemed to blend right into her back like regular wings thanks to magic. But unlike Remilia's bat wings, her looked much different the base looked something like black metal or even a very smooth black branch sticking out of her body that bent upwards. Hanging off of the base were eight brightly colored jewels on each side. It almost formed a rainbow.

"Wow, Patchy, you're amazing."

"It wasn't much. I used my best magic to craft those prism shards. As long as they remain there, they should limit her use of magic. That way she won't hurt anyone. As an added effect, she can't fly with the physical wings, but she should be able to learn some levitation magic." Flandre spun around again and again.

"Onee-sama, does that mean I get to go outside again?" Flandre jumped up and down excitedly. Remilia sighed and patted her on the head.

"Of course Flan. In fact, I have the perfect place to go." she smiled.

* * *

**Possible Sequel!? (Yeah, I'll do it later.) And for those who were expecting more action, (I certainly was) I decided to make Flandre's dialogue a little more calm. Why? Because judging from her dialogue in the Extra Stage, she didn't seem to go all that crazy. I assumed that she may snap from time to time or something like that. Actually, her dialogue made me think she was rather mature. Remi on the other hand, I am disappoint with her attitude. And because of that, I was thinking of making another completely different back story that makes Flandre crazier. But would that be overkill? I want to know from anyone who gets this far. If it is total overkill, I'll start putting up other stuff.**


End file.
